


The dog park

by Sinistretoile



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Birthday, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Light Bondage, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cate's been going to a local dog park to walk her Scotty, Hardy. Someone appears to have taken notice of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The dog park

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cate Shaw (Bluebell84)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebell84/gifts).



Cate made kissing noises, tugging on the leash gently as she fought her Scotty, Hardy. He’d stopped to smell for the hundredth time again. It was fairly temperate and didn’t look like it was going to rain, but she wasn’t from London so she couldn’t tell it’s weather secrets.  
“He’s found something he likes.” The voice at her shoulder startled him. “Sorry to scare you, love.” Cate turned to the voice. Somehow, the rough English accent fit the scruffy, broad jaw of the man at her side. “I’m Tom.” He extended his hand.  
“Cate.” She shook it. She couldn’t explain the dirty thoughts that his thick, warm calloused fingers made her think of. It made to be the accent.  
“I’ve seen you around, yeah? You new in the neighborhood?”  
“Just on vacation for the summer.”  
“Shame we didn’t run into each other before, with summer being almost over and all.”  
She swallowed. “Shame.” His broad body being so close to her sent shivers down her spine.  
“Christ, I need a cigarette. Would you fancy a coffee? That is if you’re done with your dog’s walk.”  
She jolted and blinked. “Uh, yea. Hardy’s done his business. I just wanted him to get a little more exercise.” He offered her his arm. She slipped hers into his and they were off. His dusky grey pit looked awkward next to her coal black Scotty, but they trotted along amicably together.  
Sitting down at an open air café, they ordered a coffee. “I hope you don’t think I’m some creeper, yeah. I just noticed you at the park.”  
“Oh no.” She thanked the waitress that brought their coffee then brought it to her lips. “I’ve actually…” She looked down at the frothy, sweet beverage then looked up at him. “I’ve noticed you too. I was just too nervous to say anything.”  
“So listen then, let’s cut through the bullshit. You wanna head back to my flat?” She blinked. “You’re only here for a few more weeks, a month or so tops, right?” She nodded. “And I figure we’ve got time to make up for. So what do you say?”  
What did she say? A London affair, memories to last in the spank back for a lifetime. What did she say? She said, “Lead the way.” He smiled, bright and broad, at her unsure but firm acceptance.

Second thoughts crept in as the door shut behind them. Hardy slipped his leash to smell his new friend’s home. She opened her mouth to tell him she’d changed her mouth as she turned. Her words and thoughts never had a chance as his mouth crushed hers in an eager, bruising kiss. She whimpered at his rough control but was totally gone on him.  
Tom huffed, deep and low, as he walked to her back to the couch. He pulled her shirt from her shorts then broke the kiss long enough to pull it over her head. With a hand to her chest, he pushed her back to the couch. She fell with no grace but a laugh. He made quick work of her shoes and shorts but left her bra and panties on.  
He stood over her and pulled his own tee shirt off, revealing several tattoos and a chiseled torso. She made a silent ‘oh’. His stocky body and his cock sure confidence pinged through her. His hand rested on his waistband. “You still want to do this?”  
Her attention finally focused on the substantial bulge in his jeans. He deliberately popped his button free and slowly lowered the zipper for her. “Yes.”  
“Good girl. On your knees then. Over the back of the couch.” She scurried to do as he said. She couldn’t help the fear that sang through her as he grabbed her wrist and placed it at the small of her back. She felt the leash wrap around it then he grabbed the other, securing it just as surely. “We good?”  
“Still good.”  
She was almost breathless. His warm body pressed to hers. His rough palms smoothed up her thighs and over her around ass, but he made no move to pull her panties down. They continued up her back with a slight kiss of nail. Again, he made no move for her bra. His hands finished their journey down her arms.  
Tom pressed his cock against her open hands as he leaned over her back. She wrapped them around his shaft. A few hip thrusts had him breathing heavily in her ear. He pulled the lace cups of her bra down so her breasts fell free. He kneaded and pinched until her nipples dimpled tight. Again the kiss of nails down her belly, before his hand slipped into the waistband of her panties. He traced the seam of her lips then spread them open, flicking his thumb across her budding clit.  
“Please…”  
“Please what, love?”  
“Please touch me.” His teased her ass and slit with the length of his cock through the panties while he pressed the pads of his forefinger and middle fingers against her clit. She gasped and her hips bucked. With a pleased hum, he trailed those fingers down to dip into her opening.  
“You’re so wet and we haven’t even started.” He pushed not one but two of those thick fingers into her wet cunt, stretching her around them. She cried out and arched into his hand. His full lips pressed her shoulder. “That’s a good girl, then. Do you like that?” He breathed in her ear as he worked his fingers in and out.  
Cate’s face flushed. She couldn’t wrap her mind around what was happening. Every time she tried, he thrust those fingers deep into her cunt and thumbed her clit. He pulled his fingers out and sucked each one clean. “You taste like you enjoy that, Cate.” He pushed his fingers back inside her and pumped them in and out to rewet them. “Don’t you think so?” He teased his fingers along her lips. She eagerly sucked them, drawing a groan from him.  
Tom couldn’t wait any longer. He pushed her panties to the side, lined himself up and slowly eased inside her. She closed her eyes and let her mouth fall open. This angle had the head of his cock right against her sweet spot. He held her bound wrists at the small of her back. His hips set a punishing pace, making her cry out each time his cock brushed her spot. The pressure built for the both of them and all he had to do was lean forward and bite her shoulder and they both came undone, shouting their release.  
They lay panting against the back of the couch for a moment before Cate heard the click of Hardy’s toenails on the floor. She opened her eyes to find her Scotty, looking at her with the oddest expression on his face. She couldn’t help but laugh.  
“What, love?”  
“We have an audience.” He kissed her shoulder then looked at the dog. He chuckled and started to make a smartass comment but shouted instead and shot straight up. “What? What’s wrong?”  
“Damn dog stuck her nose on my balls.” Cate fell to the couch, laughing uncontrollably. “Oh you think that’s funny, do you?” He pinned her to the couch and tickled her in the ribs until she was gasping, helpless with her wrists still bound. He bent and kissed her neck, pressing his body to hers and making her gasp for a whole other reason.


End file.
